


i’m your bitch (you’re my bitch)

by trashinc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Posessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/pseuds/trashinc
Summary: Billy buys Max a vibrator.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	i’m your bitch (you’re my bitch)

“Hey slut.” Billy runs a hand up Max’s bare calf, calloused fingers tracing over smooth skin. She just shaved this morning. He’d be complaining about the stubble if she hadn’t. 

“Go away. It’s too hot out.” She kicks half heartedly. He doesn’t stop touching her. He grabs her thigh and squeezes it. 

Max is sticky all over. She’s sprawled out on the bed with both her windows open and the fan on, stripped down to her pink cotton underwear and a sports bra because Neil and her mom aren’t home. Her can of Coors on the side table has long since gotten too warm to drink. She’s half-listening to a Madonna record. She’d been thinking about getting off. So much effort, though. 

Maybe she should let Billy fuck her. Could be worth the extra body heat if she doesn’t have to move. Billy’s shirtless. His biceps are swollen. He must have been lifting. Working out makes him horny. He’s already got an obvious erection under his gym shorts. 

“That’s not very nice.” Billy smiles, sleazy and crooked. “I even got you a present. Maybe you don’t deserve it.”

“What is it?” Max doesn’t fight it when Billy pulls her legs apart. Her clit’s already throbbing. She gets wet as he cups her pussy and rubs his thumb across her clit through the thin fabric. 

Billy digs something out of his pocket and tosses it on the bed. It’s a little black box. Looks almost like lipstick or something. The label says _Pleasure Bullet_ in curly pink cursive. 

Max reaches for it. She opens it as Billy pulls her panties to the side and slips a couple fingers in her. She bites her lip and pretends to ignore it. She doesn’t moan, even when he curls his fingers just so, slides them in and out just right. It feels so fucking good. Max hates him. She hates that Lucas can’t get her there, even when she’s barking orders and attempting to teach him. He’s a bad listener when he’s horny. She ends up just riding his fingers and getting herself off. She’d rather be on his dick. He’s not ready for that. He would love it, but Max would just be disappointed at the lack of skill, and he’d think she was too easy. 

“Goddamn, you’re dripping.” Billy laughs. “You’re the horniest little bitch I know.”

“Whatever.” Max opens the box. She pulls out a small silver tube with a button on the end of it. The button says _push_ so she does. 

The vibration is immediate and _strong._ Oh. Oh yes. Max has watched plenty of porn with Billy. She knows what a vibrator is. She’s not gonna ask where he got it. She just sticks it down her panties, presses it against her clit and lets out a gasp. 

It’s so much stimulation it almost hurts. The spike of pleasure is sudden. She’s coming, clenching around Billy’s fingers. 

“Jesus christ.” Billy groans. He keeps fingerfucking her. He manages to slide out of his shorts and climb on the bed, settling between her legs without stopping. 

Max doesn't stop either. She’s dizzy, but she rubs the little vibrator back and forth across her clit. She’s spun out like Billy took a painkiller and has been fucking her for half an hour because those pills make it almost impossible for him to come. Her hips jerk. She gushes all over Billy’s hand. She can’t keep in the moans. She rubs the vibrator back and forth even faster. 

Billy withdraws his fingers and Max is about to complain, but then she feels his dick bumping against her thigh. He tugs her panties off. Presses the head of his cock against her pussy lips and slides into her. He grabs both of her legs and lifts them up a little so they’re resting around his hips. He thrusts into her slow, looking down at where he’s splitting her open. Max is so wet she barely registers the stretch. Billy is pretty big and he’s not always gentle. Max kinda gets off on the pain if she’s being honest. Not like, harsh pain. Just a little sting. Makes everything intense. Right now the vibrator is making things more overwhelming than anything else Billy has ever done to her. Except maybe when he had Tommy fuck her in the ass while she rode Billy’s dick. That was also a lot to cope with. 

When Billy picks up a steady rhythm, Max shudders apart. She’s coming so hard she can’t breathe. Her legs are shaking. Billy growls. He keeps pumping into her, even though she’s squeezing down tight like her body’s trying to eject him. 

“Fuck, babygirl,” Billy breathes. “You really like that thing, huh?”

Max can’t manage more than a pathetic whine. 

“I’m gonna have to keep it stashed somewhere. Don’t want you wearing out your little clit because you can’t control yourself.”

If Billy had his way, Max would never masturbate. He says _anytime you’re horny, you come to me. We both know my dick gets you off harder than your fingers._ And he’s not like. Wrong. Trouble is he’s not always around. So Max fucks herself a lot. Sometimes he catches her, when he stumbles home late at night after one of his _dates_ and barges into her room. He fucks her real hard and angry. He’ll choke her. Slap her. Shove her head down into the pillows. Tell her she’s a bitch and he’s gonna breed her like one. Max kinda likes it a lot. She likes being face down, ass up, getting pounded so hard she wants to scream. He’ll pinch her nipples, and bite her shoulder, and come inside her. He’ll say he just fucked a baby into her. He’ll say he’s gonna kidnap her when she starts to show. Take her somewhere far away, where she can be his good little wifey. Service him at least twice a day, raise his kids, cook his meals and keep the house spotless unless she wants to be bent over his knee. 

None of it’s serious. Max is on birth control that Billy buys. They have money stashed away in case there’s an accident. But some twisted part of her enjoys the fantasy of playing suzy homemaker with her dirtbag stepbrother. It’s a warped version of the picket fence dream she’s supposed to lust after. 

Billy bends Max’s legs back further, almost folding her in half. He fucks into her deep. Hard. There’s a slick sound every time he slams into her. Max is on a different planet. Buzzing all over. Trembling nonstop. Another orgasm hits and she screams, clutches the pillow with her free hand. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Billy grins. “Love my cock don’t you, Princess?”

_“Unnngh”_

“Your pussy is so damn perfect. Tightest bitch in this stupid hick town.”

It’s high praise from Billy. Max tries not to let it get to her. Tries to ignore the pleasant ache in her chest. The fuzzy feeling that prickles over her scalp and down her spine when Billy compliments her. 

It’s probably sincere, but also doesn’t mean anything. Max knows she’s Billy’s favorite. She always has been. That doesn’t get her anywhere, though. He treats the stuff he cares about like garbage, same as everything else. He barely keeps his car, his _baby_ , running. He occasionally melts one of his records by carelessly leaving them in direct sunlight. He gets bloodstains on his prized band shirts. He’s just a tornado of a person that sweeps up everything in his path and deposits it unceremoniously in a heap of rubble once he’s done. 

Billy grabs at her sports bra, tugs it up to expose her tits. He keeps her in position with one arm, uses his other hand to tweak her nipples to get them puffy. Max clenches, whole body rocking. She’s making a god awful racket. She’s going to have to change her sheets and maybe get out the hair drier, because her mattress is gonna have a goddamn huge wet spot. 

“Shit,” Billy growls.

He drops down, bracing his arms on either side of her head. He kisses her, deep and sloppy as they’re fucking. 

“Such a good girl for me,” he coos, dripping condescension. “Love how easy you are. But just for me, right? You’d better not be letting any other douchebags fuck you.”

Max chooses not to respond. Billy kisses her again. Rabbits into her, fast and artless. He must be close. 

“Tell me,” he murmurs. Almost soft. Almost anxious. “Who owns this cunt?”

”Fuck off.” Max manages to stutter. 

Billy wraps a hand around her throat. Squeezes tight enough for it to be a real threat. 

“If you let your stupid boyfriend put his dick in you, I’ll kill him.”

That shouldn’t make Max hot. She’s messed up, though. So Billy’s raspy threat is enough to send her off on an incredible wave of pleasure. 

“That’s right.” Billy grunts. “You know I will. You know you’re fucking mine. Say it. Who’s your sweet little pussy belong to?”

“You.” Max barely whispers it. She’s already so close again. 

Billy lets go of her throat. He pushes into her as deep as he can and goes still. She rubs the vibrator on her clit and topples over the edge when he kisses her again. 

It’s only a few moments before he grabs her hand and tugs the vibrator away. He turns it off and tosses it to the floor, on top of his shorts. He doesn’t roll off her, though. He keeps her pinned down, licking into her mouth, nipping at her neck, grabbing at her everywhere, like he’s still hungry. He’s sweaty, burning hot, it’s kind of horrible being trapped underneath him. But Max doesn’t try to push him away. Because she likes being kissed. 

“Wanna take a shower?” Billy asks once his dick’s gotten fully soft. 

“It won’t help for long. I’ve been running my head under cold water like every hour and I’m still dying.”

“We could go to a movie. Make out in the back row.”

“It’s gonna be crowded. Like the pool and the quarry.”

“Jeez, Maxine.”

“What. It’s true.”

“OK. How bout we go for a drive with the windows down?”

It would barely be better than Max’s fan. She’s not sure what Billy’s deal is today. Why he’s being so needy. Usually he screws off to god knows where as soon as he comes. 

Maybe it’s that Lucas slept over last night. Billy could probably hear them fooling around through the walls. Yeah. That’d do it. Despite the fact he fucks a different girl every week, he’s incredibly jealous. Possessive of anything he thinks should belong to him, whether it does in reality or not. 

Max agrees to his bullshit in the moment because she gets off on it. Just like he tells her she’s his _babygirl_ , and if he’s really drunk he’ll say he loves her. It doesn’t matter whether or not he’s telling the truth. It doesn’t change anything. 

Still. He’s good at sex. Max likes sex. She likes Billy kind of. When he’s being nice to her because he wants to get his dick wet. It’s not like she had anything else planned for her afternoon. 

“Fine,” Max sighs. “Shower, then a drive. But you’re buying me cigarettes and a cold six pack.”

“Done.” Billy nips at her ear. “So long as you’re gonna ride me hard enough to justify the expense.”

“Don’t I always?”

“Mmm… pretty much.”

**Author's Note:**

> -VP of Trash


End file.
